Rival Bands
by Readergeek
Summary: This is a story of two rival bands taking a break but has problems when they get to school.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth POV

My name is Annabeth Chase, I'm in a famous band called The champions. I'm the lead singer. I am in this band with Hazel, Piper, Thalia and Calypso.

Hazel Levesque is African American. She has brown hair, golden eyes, and plays keyboard she is amazing and also raps.

Piper Mclean is related to cherokee warriors so she is amazing with details. She has chocolate brown hair with eyes that change colours. She is clearly the most beautiful between us. She plays base and is my backup singer.

Thalia Grace mad guitarist best of them all. she is also a rapper. She has short black hair with bright blue eyes.

Calypso Skytan is a mad drummer. She has beautiful long caramel hair with brown almond eyes.

Now that you know my band, let's move on with the story. (We will meet my rival a little later.)

As we are taking a break from tour, our manager decided to make us go to school but coincidentally at the same school of our rival. The Trouble Kings! They definitely are trouble.

As we are in the van to school, we see our rivals already signing autographs. We tried to sneek past them and not sign autographs but they ratted us out.

"Yo Champions! Why are you running away from your fans" Our rival asked as they were laughing .

Nico drummer and the emo kid in the group. He is Hazel's brother.

Frank base and the nicer and sweetest kid in the group. He is an asian candian. Hazel sorta has a thing for him.

Leo the latino santa's elf. He has curly brown hair with pointy ears. He plays keyboard he is the joker of the group always teasing. He might be the smallest in height but his heart is huge.

Jason the lead guitar and Piper's crush. He is a blond guy with a tiny scar on his upper lip. Girls melt when he smiles.

And the worst one of them all Percy Jackson. He is the guy that ratted me out. He has messy black hair with sea green eyes. His ego is so high it can probably reach another universe. He is a player. He is the lead singer of their band and is also taking a break.

As we finally left the fans we went to the gym because we needed to watch TTK(Trouble Kings) Before they started Percy came up to me.

"Hey." He said mockingly

"Hey?" I answered confused

"Just so you know, you don't have to hide your feelings of me. Since I know I'm your crush." He said it in a cocky.

"In your dreams" I replied with sass

"i am looking forward to sleeping tonight" As he said that he winked and left to sing.

Once he started singing, he point me and winked. He sang his famous song Classic.( I don't own these songs)

Ooh girl you're shining

Like a 5th avenue diamond

And they don't make you like they used to

You're never going out of style

Ooh pretty baby

This world might have gone crazy

The way you saved me,

Who could blame me

When I just wanna make you smile

I wanna thrill you like Michael

I wanna kiss you like Prince

Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye

Like Hathaway write a song for you like this

You're over my head

I'm out of my mind

Thinking I was born in the wrong time

One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you,

Baby you're so classic

Four dozen of roses

Anything for you to notice

All the way to serenade you

Doing it Sinatra style

Ima pick you up in a Cadillac

Like a gentleman bringin' glamor back

Keep it real to real in the way I feel

I could walk you down the aisle

I wanna thrill you like Michael

I wanna kiss you like Prince

Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye

Like Hathaway write a song for you like this

You're over my head

I'm out of my mind

Thinking I was born in the wrong time

Let's start the rewind, everything is so throwback age (I kinda like it like it)

Out of my league

Old school chic

Like a movie star

From the silver screen

One of a kind living in a world gone plastic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're class and baby you're sick

I never met a girl like you ever til we met

A star in the 40's, centerfold in the 50's

Got me tripping out like the sixties

Hippies Queen of the discotheque

A 70's dream and an 80's best

Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn Manson

Girl you're timeless, just so classic

You're over my head I'm out of my mind

Thinking I was born in the wrong time

Let's start the rewind, everything is so throwback age (I kinda like it like it)

Out of my league

Old school chic

Like a movie star

From the silver screen

You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic

Baby you're so classic


	2. Chapter 2

As it ended we decided we are going to sing. We started singing Don't stop the music.

Please don't stop the music, music, music

Please don't stop the music, music, music

Please don't stop the music, music, music

Please don't stop the music, music, music

It's getting late, I'm making my way over to my favorite place

I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away

I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way

Possible candidate, yeah

Who knew, that you'd be up in here looking like you do

You're makin' staying over here impossible

Baby, I'm a say your aura is incredible

If you don't have to go, don't

Do you know what you started? I just came here to party

But now we're rockin' on the dance floor, actin' naughty

Your hands around my waist just let the music play

We're hand in hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to face

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music

DJ, let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music

DJ, let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music

Baby, are you ready 'cause it's gettin' cold

Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?

What goes on between us no one has to know

This is a private show

Do you know what you started? I just came here to party

But now we're rockin' on the dance floor, actin' naughty

Your hands around my waist just let the music play

We're hand in hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to face

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music

DJ, let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music

DJ, let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music, music, music

Please don't stop the music, music, music

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music

DJ, let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music

DJ, let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music, music, music

Please don't stop the music, music, music, music, music, music, music

At the end we all went to class of course I had Percy in my first class luckily he only paid attention to the popular girls. He kept looking at me once in awhile a wink then send a kiss. At the end of my classes school finally over with a lot of studying for next weeks tests. Piper came and asked me if I wanted to go to their manager's party tonight. I said yes just because it's rude to say no. I received a text from… Jackson?

 **Sup**

Sup?

 **Nutin just texting u**

I know u idiot

 **So care to tell me where you are?**

No u seaweed brain!

 **Too bad wise girl**

Have fun calling me wise cuz it won't last long.

"I will" he said it softly in my ears. He chuckled and walked away leaving me stunned.


	3. Chapter 3

**PERCY'S POV**

Once I left the school with a grin I saw Jason talking to Piper it was cute watching him blush. LOL!

"Soooo?"

"So what?"

"Care to tell what happened there lover boy?"

"No. All I have to say is that we are invited to their party at their manager's club."

"Great more time with our rivals"

"Did I hear party?" Leo asked with his devil smile

"Yes with The Champions"

"Yes! I can annoy Calypso even more" He said excitedly.

***************TIME LAPS****************

Party time! I wore my signature leather jacket with my ripped jeans and leather boots. Jason wore his superman sweater and his jeans. Leo of course he was wearing jeans and a white shirt that Calypso gave him when he burned his shirt. Frank a purple V neck shirt and sweatpants. They were all wearing high ton shoes. Nico the same emo stuff.

"YO! Let's go people!" I screamed from the living room.

"Yeah!" Leo screaming like the kid he is.

"Ok I'm ready" Jason replied.

"Me too" Frank said calmly.

"OK then let's get this party started!"

 **ANNABETH POV**

We were all ready to go. I wore my blue shirt with black leather jacket, jeans and normal blue shoes. Piper wore a black tank top with ripped jeans shorts and brown boots and white feathers in her hair. Hazel had her normal golden shirt and white pants with white shoes. Calypso just had her white shirt with blue jeans. Thalia had her leather jacket on and kept everything black.

"Let's go girls"

"Okay" They replied at the same time it was funny.

We got to the party and just my luck the guys were there.

"Who invited them?!"

"Artemis told me to invite them to her party." Piper said nervously.

"Fine"

"Soo your cool with that?" She asked surprised

"I am not too thrilled to see them but it's fine."

We Go inside the club and Piper, Hazel, and Thalia disappeared. Piper is probably looking for Jason, Hazel for Frank and Nico. Thalia Probably went to the rapping section. Calypso started talking with me but then Leo appeared and was chasing Calypso. "So now I'm alone."

"No your not" I recognised that voice and it's no other than Percy.

"What do you want Jackson?"

"Hello to you too Wise girl" he said with a grin that would normally get the fangirls to faint.

"I wanted to ask you to dance." He asked smoothly

"No"

"Too bad" He answered and picked me up and brought me to the dance floor.

"Let me go seaweed brain! NOW!"

"Not until you dance with me" he said that so naturally.

"NO!"

"Fine then you will stay in my arms and the paparazzi will take pictures ok?"

"Fine I'll dance"

As we started to dance our band mates joined. We all had fun dancing at the beat of the music until the music stopped and they said it was time to play truth or dare band style. Meaning if one of us pick dare the hole band has to do it too.

 **Piper POV**

Great another way to get embarrassed in front of the paparazzis. "Alright" the DJ said and pionted to Calypso and asked truth or dare. She of course answered truth. "Tell us what u never told anyone outside of the band before it also counts for your band"

" I bought Leo the shirt he was wearing and his jeans but left it on his table without him knowing."

"Piper your turn"

"I have a crush on Jason"

"Ok! Hazel do you have a crush?"

"Yes. It's Frank."

"Oh! another crush to their rival band!"

"OK Thalia do you have a crush if not what's your secret?"

"I wear bunny slippers at home"

"Wow I for sure did not expect it from Thalia." "Last but not least, Annabeth, share us your secret"

"I am an adopted child"

"Ok moving on"

It went on and on until the boys decided dare. "Wow they are courageous tonight well you guys will kiss your rivals." Our jaw dropped as the boys were smiling except for nico.

Nico and Thalia were kissing for two seconds, Leo came up to Calypso and kissed her for like thirty seconds, Hazel and Frank kissed for two seconds just because they're shy. Jason came up to me and grabbed me by the waist and we kissed. We kissed until Leo screamed Get a room.

 **Annabeth POV**

I couldn't believe that I had to kiss Percy Jackson. So I gave him a peck on his lips but he shook his head and smashed his lips on mine it lasted about twenty seconds until I wiggled myself out of his grasp and ran to the bathroom. It was late so the girls and I left to go home. I studied and then fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jason POV**

I found out that piper liked me and now i will tell her I liked her. I hope it was pretty obvious when we were kissing at the club. But the funny part was when Percy was kissing Annabeth because it lasted more than it should have.

"Yo perce! How was the kiss?" Leo asked smiling like crazy.

"It was just a dare" he answered

"It didn't look that way when you smashed your lips on hers" I said laughing.

I saw him blush while going to the recording room. I went to bed that is for sure.

 **Percy POV**

I actually enjoyed kissing Annabeth. If I told them I liked it never hear the end of it. Luckily it's saturday tomorrow. I started working our new song (drive it like you stole it). I fell asleep in the recording studio which in my defence the couch was very comfy. In the morning I heard the sound of a truck so I woke up. I looked outside and people were moving great.

"Yo boys! People are moving we might have fangirl neighbors!"

"Yes!" Leo said while running down the stairs

"Let's go say hi"

As I rang the doorbell Leo and I heard laughing girls. As they opened the door we all said at the same time "No way!"

 **Hazel POV**

It's saturday and we are moving. Artemis decided that it would be best if we moved in a bigger place in a quiet community. We were all in the new house unpacking except Annabeth. She was writing our new song (Bless myself). We were all having a good time until we heard the doorbell ring as we opened the door, we all said "No way!"

"Well, well, well looky here, the girls wanted be closer to us!" Leo said it in the most annoying way possible.

"No"

"Then why are you our neighbors?" Percy asked

"Artemis wanted to move so we did, not knowing you're right beside us."

"Fine. Where are the rest of the girls?"

"Up stairs except for Annabeth. She's in the recording room."

"Can we come in?" They asked kinda weirdly.

I screamed for the girls to come down stairs to see the unpleasant surprise. Well everyone except Annabeth. So I called for her one more time.

"If I see the visitors, will I be mad at artemis?"She asked

"Possibly yes"

"Then I am not coming up!" She said

As she said that the boys went downstairs and heard her record.

 **Annabeth POV**

As I was recording I see to guys that I never thought I would see. They were smiling of course and they sat and watched. Once I finished I went to smack them in the head until I got a alert in my phone saying shocking rumor: Annabeth & Percy?

As I watched the video with the boys:

Ooooo! We apparently caught the two rivals making out?

What could this mean?

Percabeth?

Let's just hope that it's a misunderstanding for the fangirls!

"Idiots" I muttered

"Now that there are rumors about us, you can leave my house!"

As I watched the boys go upstairs, I screamed in one of the pillows. The day flew by pretty fast as I walked up in my room I see Percy in the room across my window with no shirt on. I only had a tank top and short shorts. I have no blinds so he kept his open to look at me. I ignored him and fell asleep.

The next day was simple. I studied and everyone else played just dance. When it was like 4pm someone came in my room with nachos.

"Hey wise girl"

"Can't a girl ever escape you?" I asked

"No"

"fine you can sit on that chair over there." Which he didn't listen and sat beside me.

He whispers in my ears "do I make you nervous?" I thought yes of course but instead I pinned him on the bed as I was on top of him, I asked the same question. As I looked like I was about to kiss him I whispered "You will never crack me". At the end I left my room to go a write a song.

 **Calypso POV**

I saw Annabeth going down the stairs pretty quickly Percy was walking down as if he just saw a ghost.

"Dude, what happened?"Jason asked

"I don't know man"He answered

"Well girls, let's go and rehearse" I told them

"You are welcome to watch"

As they followed us down stairs and watched us play, for like an hour they cept on cheering. We all became fast friends well I think. When we all left the basement except for Annabeth of course but Percy stayed behind. We started to hear Annabeth laughing and yelling at Percy to stop. Until she stopped laughing. I wanted to go check until Leo started kissing me. And apparently I kissed back.

 **Annabeth POV**

When everyone left, Percy started tickling me like there was no tomorrow then he stopped tickling me and we looked deeply into each other eyes. Until we realised he was on top of me so he quickly got off. He looked at the time and realised that he needed to leave so he kissed me on the cheek.

I heard someone ask "What happened" It was Piper.

"Are the boys gone?" I asked

"just left a minute ago."

"Good"

So I explained everything. A few months has passed, we are all friends but the fangirls always look at me as if I killed their parents or something. Now it's Halloween. I disided to become a goth (a goth is a person that likes wearing black and stuff.) Piper was Katniss, Hazel was a vampire, Thalia a werewolf and Calypso was an angel. We had decorated our house from top to bottom it was amazing. We are planning to go without the boys but something unexpected happened.


End file.
